


Those Who Fall In Line

by callowCorrespondent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, One Shot, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowCorrespondent/pseuds/callowCorrespondent
Summary: Harry watched the clock tick down. 3 minutes....2 minutes...50 seconds....32....10, 9, 8.....3, 2,1.Happy birthday to me, he thought as he went to sleep, knowing that he would need to be well rested in preparation for whatever might come in the morning.Harry woke up on November 1st in darkness with no memory between then and his birthday.





	Those Who Fall In Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! It's a plot bunny I've had for a while and i finally decided to just write it because procrastination on actual work  
> Hopefully I'll continue this because I've never quite found anything else like it yet, though that will become more clear as it progresses, if it progresses...  
> I don't have a beta! And i typed this on my phone when i was very tired so help/advise would be much welcomed!  
> I hope its not terrible

Hands were carding through his hair, it was comfortably warm, and soft. The faint image of a smile drifted into his mind, a gentle thing that held so much love and tenderness. He couldnt help but smile softly in return and snuggle deeper into the embrace of the arms encircling him. 

This was Home. Safe. With this smile belonging to a person identifiable, wrapped up in the feeling of love, arms around him that were so gentle but he knew would be able to protect him from anything. Perfect. He never wanted to leave.

One hand brushed against his face. "Harry," the word was full of love, and if he didn't already see the smile before he would have had a perfect image of it now from the tone alone. "Its time to wake up now, Potter."

He felt himself furrow his brows. Why would the loving voice call him Potter?

"Potter."

Wait. Where- was he dreaming?

"Potter!"

A hand of steel clamped onto his arms and shook him roughly. 

"Potter, wake up!"

Harry sat up with a gasp, the dream already faded from his mind as he turned to face reality. He was sitting on the floor. 

"Potter!" Was that-

"Snape?" Why was Snape here? Why was Harry sitting on a stone ground? Why wasn't he at the Dursleys?

Snape's voice was near venomous when he spoke. "Glad to see you've finally deemed to join the rest of us in the realm of the conscious. Now, care to share why exactly it is that i find you here, sleeping in the corridor, rather than in your bed?"

What? "What?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about? And why is it so bloody dark?"

"Mr. Potter. I have found you out of bed, sleeping in the corridor the morning after the Halloween feast. I expect you to explain yourself, not to ask daft questions." The hand still on Harry's arm was like a vice grip, and Harry realized he was still sitting on the stone ground, in the dark, and that Snape must be kneeling next to him. 

"Halloween? But, it's only just August- can you please just cast a lumos or something, I can't see anything and I need to find my wand." 

"Mr. Potter, you will stop with this nonsense. We are sitting in a dusty corridor of Hogwarts, clearly with east-facing windows and the sun is too far above the horizon to be classified as 'dark'. Now," and Snape apparently had had enough of crouching because he stood, and pulled Harry to his feet with him, "you will explain why you are breaking curfew, once again, and you will be serving detention with me for the next week."

Harry stumbled to gain his balance at the sudden elevation change. He blinked. And blinked again. There was no change. And then, he breathed out a faint, "I can't see."

Snape shook Harry. "15 points from Gryffindor for continuing to disrespect your professor, and another week of detention."

Harry shook his head and did his best to see the face of the man who had hold of him. "I can't see." 

I can't see.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you italicize text with html??


End file.
